The After War Crisis: Post War Effects
Star Empire is a cyberpunk space western tech noir created by T.C Rose that sets in a universe that is in a war between a divided galactic empire and many other galactic governments and criminal empires. Other factions such as space pirates, rebellions, outlaws, criminal underworlds, mobs, and ancient organizations. The main plot is a young long lived space marshal named Sarah who fights evil in a galactic territorial system which has been infected with waves of crime and corruption. (NOTE: See the discussion page here please. Don't leave any comments on the article.) Ratings Rated-R for: *'Violence, Mild language, suggested themes, partial fan service, action violence, drug reference' Genre *'Cyberpunk' *'Space western' *'Tech noir' *'Mecha' *'Crime' *'Horror' Plot (*WARNING! This section may change in the possible near future) The year date is uncertain, but it is likely around a future when war erupts in the galaxy between the United Earth Alliance, the Galactic Empire, and many other factions. The story is set on a Galactic Space Marshal named Sarah, who goes on a "Out For Justice" crusade. Later on, Sarah takes in a laid back gentlemen thief under her custody rather than let the the petty crook spend jail time. The gentlemen thief then agrees to go on her crusade along with his friend, a 13 year old computer whiz nicknamed 'Cell' to aid in this battle. Another character includes her partner 'Sam' who aids her on missions whenever possible and usually hangs out with her. Her brother 'Ryan' is a aircraft/mech pilot who is aided by his childhood friend and partner Lisa who is a mechanic and a skilled medic. Ryan pretends to not care for her sweetness towards him, but is protective of her as she is to him. Set in a 80s/90s partially tech noir downtown Los Angles, and the cyberpunk/noir metropolis in Manhattan New York in other arcs. Sarah goes on crusades of fighting crime in the most popular sites from the 20th century. Sarah also explores the vast of galaxy's and numerous planets. (Due to historical and heavily influence of mid 20th century science fiction, the original Twin Towers of the World Trade Center makes a prime appearance as the main icons of New York as it once was back in the era.) Supposed story arcs Each arc takes place in several iconic states of the U.S.A. Another arc in Japan and many other country's. Arcs will seem to crossover other states and locations due to plot and story settings. Space and other planets make appearances during these arcs as well as having arcs themselves. Earth Chapter United States Los Angles Arc *'Description'-''As crime rates increase on Earth, a lone Space Marshal must commit herself to justice and fight a super criminal that deals in drug and arms trading. This story is the first of the Earth chapter.'' New York Arc *'Description'-''Sarah tracks down sex traffickers and fugitives in cyberpunk/noir Manhattan NY.'' Arizona Arc *'Description'-''Sarah and her team track an outlaw biker gang linked to an arm robbery, an illegal computer hacker, and a black market trade.( From Phoenix to Tuscon areas.)'' San Francisco Arc *'Description'-''Sarah takes another level by cleaning up the streets of San Francisco. Sarah tracks down a warlord who plans to sell weapons to criminal organizations.'' Japan Tokyo Arc *'Description'-''Sarah and her friends track down wired criminals planning to sell illegal technology. Sarah must face a corporate military underworld that's being led by a corrupt businessman. Space chapter Organizations and governments *'United Earth Alliance' An organization that was formed from salvaged governments. The Earth Alliance became a planetary power when many other species from other systems tried to attack and take over. The Alliance liberated the Earth and over a planetary star system and eventually created the Galactic Empire led by a long lived human ruler. The Empire kept the peace between the Alliance and itself. The Alliance established supply's and created work forces and technology advances such as advanced starships and hovercraft. The Earth remand united with the Empire as long the peace continued. The Alliance was created when the first starship was released in space and traveled to other planets. The Earth formed up colony's and alliances that can help them out with advances in future alliances and battles and eventually formed the Alliance military. The Alliance is small in defenses, but is enough to take on anything possible. The United Earth Alliance became an allied power over centuries overtime. But the Earth still had become a breeding ground for crime and injustice. *The Galactic Empire or most known as the Galactic Imperium is a human faction that was founded on a star system after the Earth Alliance liberated another human colonized planet. The Empire is a powerful faction that rules an entire galaxy with over an indefinite amount of military units and supply's that are armed with the best technology. *The Imperial Army is the main military branch of the Galactic Empire that is an army of clones. Although not the same as Stormtrooper units (Although not superior to the Stormtroopers Corps ether.) They are equipped with typical uniforming with body armor and PASGT helmets. *The Stormtrooper Corps The elite arms of the Empire. Strong, And powerful. They are equipped with stronger than Kevlar made material, armor plated. The Stormtroopers are seen in platoons and legions. Equipped with Imperial Technology Mauser C96 and MG-3s, MG-42s, and M16A1s. *'Blackstar Consortium' A criminal underworld led by a mastermind. Made up of endless amount of a reptilian like species and specializes in kidnapping, sex trafficking , robbery's, drug cartels, racketeering operations, black market operations, and assassinations. *'Orion Security' The Orion Security is a military concept force. The Orion Security is made up of armor plated soldiers with semi auto firearms. The Organization was formed by the Empire and the Alliance and usually seen working for S.T.A.R.S. Species *'Unnamed alien humanoid species' Also known as the Guardians, They appear to be a superior human species. They have an ageless rate and are long lived and possess near but low amount of superhuman capabilities. Sarah is half of this species. They lived on a planet that was liberated by the Alliance and eventually formed the Galactic Empire of also known as the Star Imperium. Corporations *'Special.Technology.And.Research.Society Inc' S.T.A.R.S Company & Associates is a multigalactic military and biotechnology manufacturing mega corporation. Founded by a corporate agent and it's co-CEO and Imperial Intelligence agent Eve. Specializes in battlesuit and prototype military technology and chemical and biotechnology engineering. *'Enterprise Inc' A car and automobile manufacturing business. =Characters= Protagonists *'Sarah "Sam" Mason' A young, beautiful, long lived half-human hybrid of a human like species. Sarah is a Space Marshal and vows to strike all injustices. She does take odd jobs and other careers (ie. shelf stocking at supermarkets, cashiering at gas stations, janitor at schools, etc etc). She happens to inherit her other species half such as a very limited amount of superhuman strength, a limited amount of fast superhuman reflexes. Sarah is a pro gunsmith and a pro hacker. Early in the story, Sarah arrests a gentlemen thief named Keven but later has the courts have him under her custody and has him work for her as well. Sarah hates criminal super powers and is loyal to justice. Her firearm of choice is a Beretta Auto-9 pistol and a Smith & Wesson Model 29. She usually carries a Colt 1991 Series 80 handgun and an AMT Hardballer equipped with a laserlock scope. Sarah's clothing apparel of choice is a dark gray skin tight body glove with a leather mini jacket with long sleeves and thigh length black boots and sometimes wears fingerless gloves. For eyewear she usually wears dark/bluish colored ANSI classic gargoyle sunglasses and wears mirrored silver and dark blue Aviator Style sunglasses usually as back up for her Gargoyle ones. Other clothing appearance includes dark blue biker shorts with a matching colored sports bra. At one point she has pink ones (A homage to Hot Ice Hilda from Outlaw Star). Her name can be a reference to Sarah Connor from Terminator franchise as well as her clothing appearance (Her gargoyle sunglasses and jacket). She is also partially inspired by the Outlaw Hot Ice Hilda from Outlaw Star. Her name Mason is a reference to Perry Mason and Angelina Bassett's character Lornette "Mace" Mason. Mason is also a meaning for brick layer. *'Kyle Stevens' A gentlemen thief that was arrested by Sarah and later served under her custody over his prison sentence. He at first began to insult her but then flirts with her later on. Like a typical Lupin III/Gene Starwind type character, he is a ladies' man and often flirts with any woman he lays eyes on. He is a professional prankster and is aided by his younger friend 'Cell'. Keven often will openly tease Sarah (Which eventually causes her to slap him in a comical manner). He favors a Ruger Mark II handgun and a Colt 1911. Kyle Stevens is inspired by Gene Starwind from the space western anime/manga series Outlaw Star and Lupin III from the anime/manga show of the same name. *'Cell' A 13 year old computer hacker. He's best friends with Kyle. Earlier in the story he is called upon by Stevens to join in on the adventure on capturing a drug dealer. While meeting with Sarah he wasn't sure about getting involved with the ideal mission of taking down an employee of a notorious drug ring but agrees to do so. Cell is worried about Kyle's custody under Sarah due to her lifestyle and usually Sarah would scare Cell purposefully due to her mischievous nature, but later grows a strong friendship with her. Cell, like Stevens is a nod to Jim Hawking from Outlaw Star. *'Ryan' Sarah's brash and impulsive brother. Ryan is a skilled fighter pilot and a mech warrior. Ryan is partnered by his childhood friend Lisa why serves as the chief engineer, while Lisa would openly level down Ryan with her sweetness, Ryan would often pretend to ignore her, but this does not stop her from giving him advice. Later on, Ryan begins to evolved his relationship with Lisa. *'Lisa Marie Rose ' Lisa is Ryan and Sarah's childhood friend. She is Ryan's chief engineer and a skilled medic. Lisa is also a good hacker and has a degree on medics. Lisa is also a good friend of Sarah and act like sisters to each other. Lisa is sweet natured and lovingly caring. But can be tough and focusing on valuable tactics whenever in a situation. Lisa is a nod to Rain Mikamura from the anime/manga series Mobil Fighter G Gundam and Marisa Tomei's character Mona Lisa Vito from My Cousin Vinny. She may have a likeness to Tashigi from One Piece. *'Melina' Nicknamed Star, is the biological daughter of Sarah. She appears later on in the series as an infant. Early in the story Sarah find out she's pregnant form an unknown cause. It was likely that Sarah was 'planted' by a government probe in which Melina was conceived. Melina is mute and only communicates by sign language and writing. Early in her infant life she had partial brownish black hair and was small for a newborn. Later on in her toddler years her hair had fully grown and during her childhood as well. In her teens at 15 she had reached at the height of only 5 ft 3. Melina is soft, sweet and adorable but shy and timed around others. Sarah described her as being the most special daughter she ever had. Melina hates Eve, the S.T.A.R.S CEO due to her sinister and vile nature as well does Eve hates Sarah for attempting to foil her deeds. Melina likes fruit and fried mushrooms. Sarah taught her to be self reliant as did she by her teachers. Melina is based on the Outlaw Star character Melfina and is based on her characteristics such as her hair and facial. Antagonists *'Eve' Eve is a S.T.A.R.S co CEO and a high ranking member of thee Imperial Intelligence Agency and one of the main antagonists of the story. She's an evil genius and is an arch nemesis of Sarah who has a bitter dislike for her. Eve is inspired by Diana from V and is likely based on Jane Badler's appearance who played Diana. *'Unnamed Admiral' An Admiral of the Imperial Navy. He is Ryan's contact and commander of the 58th Imperial Navy force. Earlier on in the story he's the main contact of Ryan and other crew members of a fleet of battleships and carriers of the 58th Navy. But unknown to the fleet as well as the Empire he secretly shares his sinister plots with Eve and other corrupt governments and sponsors criminal factions with weapons and other technology. =Behind the scenes= Influences The story was created by the author T.C Rose due to his influence by many animated science fictions such as Zoids, Outlaw Star, Gundam etc etc. This has also been inspired by other science fictions such as Star Wars, Halo, Resident Evil, Terminator and the table top game WarHammer 40,000. The comedy style is that based on the Lethal Weapon films for it's comical effects and Batman comics for it's dark and blue atmosphere. Bladerunner is also a partial influence on it's cyberpunk theme and Strange Days. Technology is mainly based on 80s and 90s tech and co-exists with wheeled cars and flying cars. The main character Sarah has personality is that based on John Wayne and Clint Eastwood and mainly is like that of John McClain from Die Hard films. She is also influenced by DC comics superhero Batman for her detective style except without a 'No gun' policy since she favor firearms and being that her career as a Space Marshal. Her name can be a nod to Linda Hamilton's character Sarah Connor from the Terminator franchise. Sarah's clothing appearance can be a nod to Terminator as well. Outlaw Star is also a partial inspirational influence for some of the characters and being that most of the story has been inspired by many shows aired on the Toonami block at the time of the TOM II era. Star Wars is also a partial inspiration on some technology and spacecraft (ie, triangular shaped spacecraft that mirror Star Destroyers, Devastating superweapons, A Galactic Empire with a Stormtrooper Corps, A healing chemical that mirrors Bacta fluid from Star Wars, etc). Star Empire has also a major inspiration to Toonami for some of it's sleek style. Some starships have Absolution styled designs. Artwork See Also *List of firearms to appear in Star Empire on the imfdb on the userpage-http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/User:The_Gunslinger_3 Comments (Ignore) (WARNING!!! Do NOT leave any comments I repeat, DO NOT Leave any comments. A discussion page has been linked above.)